Four For Four
by SonnySmiles
Summary: After Casey finds out that Lizzie is having a girl, she tries to talk Derek into having another baby. Is he up to the challenge into trying to talk Casey out of it or will he fail miserably? OneShot


"Lizzie, that's great.......yeah.......now don't you think that it is a little early doing that.......he is?...........by himself.......yeah go save him. Talk to ya later. Bye." Casey hung up the phone but staid where she was. She could hear her husband, brushing his teeth in the connected bathroom. "So, Liz went to the doctors today. They found out what the baby is."

She heard him spit before replieing. "Yeah, so what is the damage?"

She got up from the bed and went in the bathroom with him. "It's a girl. I want a girl."

"Casey, we all ready have three boys. Why do you want another?"

"But, Derek you know that I all ways wanted a girl. Pweeessseeee!" she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, No. That is how it started last time. How do you think Andy was born? He just started kindergarten. Do you want a baby now? We just got out of the baby state."

"Only if it is a girl."

"Casey!" that was all he said, before heading back into the master bedroom. He was stripped down to his boxers by the time Casey came back into the room, looking around the room for his pajamas. When he turned his back to her he felt her arms snake around his body.

"Come on Derek." she said, while kissing his neck. Derek let out a low moan, finally realizing what he was doing pulled out of her arms."Casey, I thought you said after Andy was born you didn't want any more kids."

"Yeah, well that was before I found out that Lizzie and Edwin was having a girl. I think that we should give her a new playmate. All her cousins are boys." she moved back toward him and starting sucking on his neck again.

This is all ways how it started. How many times had Casey tried to talk Derek into having a another baby? Three. How many kids do they have all ready? Three. So I think you know who wins. But Derek wasn't going to let in that easy or so he thinks. Every time one of there family or friends have a baby girl Casey just thinks that it is there time to have one. Derek was happy with the three boys that they all ready had. Derek Jr. or D.J. was the oldest at 12. Just started the 6th grade, and was a Derek mini-me in looks and the way he acted. Jordan was 9 and was in the 3rd grade. He had Derek's hair and Casey's eyes and Casey's brain. He was at the top of his class all ready but he still loved pulling the pranks just like his daddy. Andy was 6 and just started Kindergartner. He looked just like Derek but acted just like Casey. Control Freak and all. Derek calls him keener junior.

After getting together in the middle of freshman year at Queens, they were moved into together within two months after getting together, engaged after six, and married after just a year. D.J. was born just 11 months after that. The decided then that they would wait at least 5 years, but that all went out the window after Emily gotten pregnant with her first and it was a girl. That was when Casey said that D.J. need a little sister. Andy came on later after Emily gotten another daughter. Derek was just about ready to kill her. Now it was his brother that he wanted to kill. Why couldn't of he just had a boy? It is the guy that decided the sex of the baby right? So in Derek's mind it was all Edwin's fault that he was in the kinda trouble. He was starting to have a hard time controlling himself.

Casey was still sucking on his neck as he sliped his hands around her waist. Thinking that he was starting to get into it, she moved back trying to kiss him on the mouth. "Casey, NO!" he said, while pushing her away. He grabed his p.j's that were laying on the chair, but before he even had time to put them on, he looked up to see Casey stripping off her nightgown and he did take notice that she had nothing else underneith it on.

"Come on Derek. You know you want this." he let her take his hand and pull him on top of her on the bed.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Venturi. It's a boy." the doctor said as she put the newborn on Casey's stomach.

Derek didn't say one word. He just glared at Casey who had his smirk on her face.

So maybe Derek doesn't get what he wants all the time. Well at least 4 times though.

_A/N: Just something I thought of. It turned out not what I thought it would. Thought it would actually be longer but I still like the way it turned out though. I think Casey and Derek are a little OOC but oh well. Tell me what you think. Danielle._


End file.
